


Change

by Chngminxo



Series: Sun & Moon [4]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, navigating new relationships, third wheeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chngminxo/pseuds/Chngminxo
Summary: After Himchan and Jongup get together, Daehyun isn't quite sure where he fits anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original [here.](http://chngminxo.tumblr.com/post/144743240169/hey-its-me-i-have-two-new-ideas-for-you-if)

Daehyun heard a laugh and it was torturing him. He was standing in the doorway to their dorm’s living room and in all truth he felt like a bit of a creep. He was staring at the couch where Himchan was seated, Jongup curled into his side and the television playing. Mere weeks before, Daehyun would not have hesitated in leaping into the room. He probably would have shoved between them, too, and wriggled them apart to find a comfortable spot. He would have said “ _What are we watching?”_  And not cared much about how the other two would glance shyly towards one another over his head without saying a word.

Now everything had changed. Himchan had quietly announced one night that he and Jongup had taken “ _a new step in their relationship”_ as he had so phrased it. No one looked surprised except Daehyun and he pretended he had noticed all along.

Of course when he finally began to think about it, it'd made sense. Himchan would always spoil Jongup, giving him extra food, gifts or attention. Jongup would always be glued to his Hyung’s side, even though he wasn’t particularly affectionate. When they were given the choice of who would share rooms with who, Himchan somehow always managed to shift everything and have himself  _coincidentally_ end up with Jongup. Sure Daehyun never minded sharing with Youngjae, they had been friends for years and remained to be exceptionally close, but that did not mean that he never felt left out. 

Himchan said something and Jongup laughed again, shifting on the couch and settling his head on the elder’s shoulder. Daehyun had seen them kiss and cuddle before (thankfully he was yet to witness or hear any suggestions of sex. He shuddered at the thought.) He wasn’t bothered by the fact that they were  _together_ because that would be childish and immature. He loved them, whether they were merely Himchan and Jongup, or  _Himchan and Jongup_ but at times like this, he didn’t understand how he  _fit_ anymore.

Junhong was off with Yongguk. The maknae had been working more and more on his music and Yongguk was very enthusiastic to nurture the boy’s growing enthusiasm. Youngjae was out somewhere with his brother and Daehyun was just…  _There._

He wasn’t quite sure if what he was witnessing was just two guys watching a movie, or if this was a date that he shouldn’t be disturbing. He was not by any means upset at the development of their relationship, and he did not feel jealous that they wished to spend what little free time they had with one another he just didn’t know how to behave around them.

What if he walked in right when Himchan had been planning on kissing Jongup? Sure, Daehyun wouldn’t care. They were all guys after all, he had no delusions that Himchan and Jongup somehow lived a celibate life like they were saving for marriage or anything but he just didn’t want to be  _awkward._

Hell, he didn’t even feel like he could play around anymore. There’d been a time when wrestling with Jongup was his  _thing._ They’d laugh, roll around, tackle, tease. He’d make kissy faces to Jongup who would just roll his eyes, maybe he would reach out for a little cheekie butt-grab or something but the thought of doing that now was just… weird. Not because Jongup was into guys- but because Himchan had proved to be an even more protective boyfriend than he was a Hyung, and Daehyun had no interest in giving him the wrong idea.

So there he stood. Stuck. He could always lock himself away in his room and sulk, or he could go and sit in the kitchen. He could give up all together and go to the studio or something to practice but his indecisiveness had him twisting around and around in circles in his head and his feet remaining planted right here in the carpet.

“Hyung?” Jongup’s voice broke him out of his stupor and Daehyun blinked. He looked up, seeing Himchan and Jongup looking over at him. Ads were rolling on the television, a break in the middle of a variety show.

“Hey…” Daehyun greeted with a smile, shuffling awkwardly on his feet. Jongup’s smile was like the sun, and Daehyun could see for a split second why Himchan was so infatuated.

“What are you doing there?” Jongup laughed, “There’s plenty of space on the couch. We’re just about to watch Iron Man.”

The middle boy blinked, glancing at the television as Himchan flicked at the remote to find the movie in their endless bank of downloads, “You… Really? I didn’t want to interrupt you guys incase…”

“Incase it was a date?” Himchan asked, scoffing as though he were greatly offended by such a suggestion, “Yah Jung, do you really think I’d take Jongup on a date in  _our own dorm?_ I’m a little more creative than that please give me more credit.” He threw a pillow at the Busan boy and all three laughed. Himchan shifted on the couch and brought Jongup closer, clearing room on his other side.

Daehyun happily crossed the room and plopped down, settling his feet on the coffee table. He glanced over at the couple, “You guys won’t… Like want to start making out or anything, right?” he asked. 

Himchan snorted, “No. We won’t start making out.” He assured the younger, swatting at his head once the movie began to play. Jongup smiled and curled in closer against Himchan’s chest.

“Unless you fall asleep…” He said with a twinkle in his eye. Himchan grinned and kissed the side of Jongup’s head and all three of them focused on the film.

They all joked in the same parts, they all spoke along the lines. At one point Jongup insisted he would make a better Iron Man than Tony Stark, and Himchan and Daehyun just rolled their eyes and shook their heads, “ _You get motion sickness, Jonguppie.”_ Daehyun teased and Himchan joined in, both of the hyungs laughing at their pouting younger friend.

By the time the credits rolled over, Jongup had fallen asleep against Himchan’s side. The eldest was stroking fingers through the present Maknae’s black hair as he chatted contentedly with Daehyun. The television had gone black but still they lingered, warm in the familiarity of each other’s presence and Daehyun knew that nothing had changed at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
